Kiss it all better
by AnastasiaSnow
Summary: sad Italy x Germany fanfic with vampiers


_This a short German x Italy fanfic i rote in my freetim. WARNIG: IT IS SAD! try listining to the song "kiss it all better" by he is we while u reading this it will make it so much bettr._

* * *

Feliciano was insid kichen cooking some pasta humming to hisself as he did it. He lovd pasta so much and he wanted to impres his date. He work hard and steady on his pasta cooking it to perfecton. "wow he is gonna to love this pasta!" cheer italy as he tast test it.

He setted up the table and put the pasta on the plats then put the plate on the tabl. Germany wuld be comming any secend now so italy get out a radeo and play some romantic song and then the doorbell rang and italy start to sweat becuz he was so nervus. "Wat if he thnks i ovrdid it?" italy thot to hisself as he swing open the door and see germany. He loked so handsom in his sute and he handed italy a rose. italy smild and let ludwig insid who was blushing.

"I hope u lik pasta" giggled italy as he and germany sit down.

ludwig was blushing brite red now. He culdnt beleve italy finally take him on a date and cook him diner. He take a bit of the pasta and smild "it taste perfec"

Italy jump with joy. The 2 of them ate the pasta together as italy rambled about his day with his mouth filled of food. when they finish eating germany finely got the curoge to stand up and hold his hand out to italy "danse with me" he said. Italy smiles his normal goofie smile as he took germanys hand and they slowly dansed together. they loked into echothers eyes as they slowdansed lovingly and jus as they were about to kiss someone ringged the doorbell.

Germanly looked so mad as he said "ill get it" and went to the dor.

It was japan and he looked scarried "VAMPIERS ARE COMING!" He scremmed.

"nice prank" sed germany uminpressed but suddnly a vampier com out of nowher and bite Japan in the neck. Japan fall over and Ludwig scremmed.

"Run..." said japan as he start turning into a vampy then his eyes turn red and he was now a vampier reddy to take germanys bloods.

Germany quickly clos the door on japan befor he culd bit him. He loked over at Feliciano who was scard "wat happenig?" cred italy

"the vampys want our bloods!" Sed ludig "ill protect u" he run over and hold italy tite in his arms. Italy was shaking and scared so ludwig hold him as tite as he could. Vampiers were banging on the doors and winows to the hous trying to brek in. They saw all the cuntrys were now vampiers.

"wat do we do?" cried italy as tears runned down his face

"we ned a gun" said germany.

"i hav one in my bedrom" said italy so germany runned into italys bedroom and get the one gun he has.

"this will do... u stay here" said germany as he get up.

"NO!" cried italy "i wont let u be alon"

"STAY HERE" scremmed germany

"fine..." siged italy as a tear fell from his face.

germany kissed him then get up to fite the vampys. He oppen the door and start shotting at all the vampers kiling them off one by one it hurt him so bad to do it becuz they were his frends but now they were vampiers who only want to eat his blood so he keep shotting. he had to protect his true love italy.

hours go by and germany kill them all or so he thinked. out of nowhere a vampy come up and try to bit germany so italy run in front of germany and get bit insted.

"nooooooooo italy!" cred germany as he shoot vamppir in the face killing him.

"I... lov u..." sayed italy who was blooding from his neck.

"i lov u to" cried germany as he got on his knees and holded italy one last time. they shared one finnal kiss befor italys eyes turn red and he was vampy too!

germany looked nervus as italy said "giv me ur bloods" and he try to bite germany but germany push him off. He know what he had to do so he closd his eyes and ponted his gun at italy.

BANG

Germany oppen his eyes and italy was ded. Germany got on knees and say "am sorry" and he cred. he pick up italys ded body and ters run down his fac. he kiss italys face as if it wuld somhow bring him bak to lif but italy was lifless in his arms.

Germany never forget italy and spend the rest of his life getting reveng on the vampys and hunting and killing them until he die.

* * *

 _This the end! sry it was so sad ill writ happy stuff eventally! I was rly inspired by a song!_


End file.
